


Timely Affair

by skinandbones



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Pairings, Pre-Episode 1, Sexual Content, Threesome elements, Traveling, but not really, it's like they're on honeymoon i stg, various moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Julian’s first flight out of Cremona. His curiosity in new territory takes him to his first fortune teller.





	Timely Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I wanted to write something a little foreboding and another “what if so and so” happened. I'm in a constant battle with myself again as to why Julian must be in this relationship with them. 
> 
> 3,333 words. It's a sign. Killer BBBB. ok no not rly.

“Has he been to Hong Kong?”

“Really? Since Jaula Blanca, he hasn’t been out of the islands period.”

“If I recall, you started all the way out there before accepting our invitation.”

“Yeah. Located right in Kowloon, it had its perks for a while.”

“Real-estate was it?”

Quinn affirms, “Came in when it was flourishing. Busy times.”

“You don’t seem like the type to be in that sort of business,” Minatsuki laughs lightly. “Must’ve been interesting.”

“Everyone’s got their pockets deep in that sector back then. The triads weren’t any different, they had their means of capitalizing their investments.”

“Oh yes, a terrible bunch they are. Thinking of seeing your old boss again?” Minatsuki asks out of curiosity, but Quinn wonders if this is a joke or a bit of small talk he’s inquiring.

Many months ago, Quinn heard the news of his ex-boss’ passing. On New Year’s, a sniper from another rival gang did him in and gunfire broke out in the middle of his favorite restaurant. The hostility around that time period always had men on the edge, figures it’s about time Wei-Ling met his end. Just another somebody Quinn once knew but there are others he wouldn’t mind looking into.

“You don’t have to worry about it. I don’t plan on leaving if you’re worried.”

“I know you wouldn’t but meeting familiar faces isn’t particularly a terrible thing.”

“And bring Julian into the mix? Pissing his pants, no doubt.”

“Kamui is coming with you, isn’t he?”

“Sadly.”

“Then it shouldn’t be a problem. You three get along fine.” His vivid blue eyes are like startling crystals. “It’s nice to see you taken interest in someone else besides Kamui and myself.” Minatsuki’s smirk makes him want to rip it off his face. Almost. “Take Julian with you if that is your wish. A pup must see what the world has to offer through your eyes. It should be entertaining, let him live a life of fortuitous. The misery will play out later.”

“Didn’t you say we should rid of him the second he proves useless to us.”

“And has he done anything less than what he’s been given?” Minatsuki retorts back. “I doubt it.”

But Quinn sighs, defeated because Minatsuki is right. Julian hasn’t, he’s been useful in every way possible and maybe it’s out of fear that he’s willing to do what he’s told despite his normal aggression he exhibits from time to time. Explains why Kamui likes to test him out, make Julian do the impossible. Teaching a dog new tricks essentially. What makes him tick and break him in. Establish a hierarchy, a system where Julian can still play along and not have the world eating at his throat. That’s all there is to it. Right?

“If you need anything else overseas, send me a text.”

“Afraid you’ll be bored?” Quinn grins.

“Can’t say I won’t miss your presence.” Minatsuki leans closer in his seat, his features softening. “I like our conversations especially about the cherry pie.”

“Oh yes,” Quinn leans against the table. “Especially the cherry pie.”

 

~*~

 

Quinn misses the Hong Kong scenery, the food, the people, the busy streets of family shops lining up on every road. He longs for those slow days down by the bay but the opposition, the adrenaline pumping in his blood during the fights he’s thrown into makes him miss the chaos, but he’s too mellow out for that kind of scenery. He’s done with the triad. Cremona is his turf now, the Black-Winged King is his new motive but their plan hasn’t set into motion yet until they return from their trip.

“Yo, Quinn. How long will it take to get there?”

He looks at Julian sitting in the window seat, he blinks as if he’s lost in his own golden days but he notices Julian cleaned up well, his hair nicely combed back without the awful shit on top of his head and the newly added stud in his ear adds a bit of a personality Quinn can admire. He likes the salmon pink button down shirt he gave him and over his left wrist wears a Panerai watch gifted by Kamui but he won’t question the significance of it.

They spent hours and money changing Julian’s wardrobe to every expensive attire and accessory up to date before their flight. Spoiling him isn’t the problem but it was too amusing watching Julian having a meltdown in the stores they visited, all the attention was on him.

“Uh. Hey?”

Quinn displays a smile, “Eleven hours and some minutes more. Are you nervous?”

“Eh? W-Why would I be? I’m just wondering how the hell you deal with a long ass flight.”

“Oh it isn’t too hard. You find ways to keep yourself busy.”

Long flights don’t bother him. He makes most of his time reading a book that’s left unfinished. He can’t sleep, usually a twenty-minute rest is all he needs before he resumes his activity again and drinking coffee for stimulant. It’s the space, the different size that’s not his bed, the tossing and turning, the noises in his head, every little sound affects his sleep. His body fails to find comfort but Kamui, on the other hand, is different.

“Quiet down, I’m trying to sleep here,” Kamui grumbles, using Quinn’s arm as a resting post.

“Can’t you sleep on the other side? You have a pillow, you know?” But Quinn takes his own pillow and shoves it right in Kamui’s face. It’s no loss to him because he won’t be needing it anytime soon. Kamui sputters, immediately letting Quinn go and grabs the pillow like a cat holding onto its precious yarn ball. He looks at Quinn with a fond look, his fingers digging into the soft material.

“Thanks.” Kamui presses the pillow against Quinn’s arm and goes back to sleep.

“Or you can be like him the entire way...” Quinn nudges Kamui off of him but Kamui latches onto him for good.

“Kamui is a heavy sleeper?” Julian wonders.

“Something like that. He has no patience for this sort of travel which is actually nice for us. You won’t have to listen to his complaints.”

Despite having the best comforts an airline has to offer, Kamui tends to be demanding, wants more of this and less of that. Questions the nature of the food he’s given down to the reasons why he can’t take a quick piss when the bathroom is less than seven steps away from his seat. Quinn pities the stewardess sometimes, he has to keep Kamui from poking fun and threatening them before they’re kicked out of a plane.

At least now Quinn can enjoy the quiet time to himself “Since you have the best seat in the house, take a look outside when we’re up. You probably haven’t seen Cremona in this light, I bet.”

“You’re probably right.”

Ten minutes later, the plane takes off and Julian agrees, starstruck and diamonds in his eyes.

 

~*~

 

It’s hours later in the night and Quinn wakes from his usual twenty-minute sleep, the scent of hot coffee hits him but he’s almost too comfortable to change position and realizes he’s using Kamui as a head rest.

Kamui’s breathing hasn’t changed. “You’re still up?” Quinn asks, a mumble in his voice.

“Waiting for you to wake up.”

“Well I am now.” Quinn’s nose is still pressed into Kamui’s skull.

“Cool. I ordered coffee for you, by the way.”

“Great.”

“You sure this is a good idea? I don’t mind but, uh.” Kamui doesn’t move from his position, his head still on Quinn’s side but he peers over at Julian with bored eyes, watching him sleep near the window with a pillow cushioning him and a blanket wrapped around his body. “If he dies on this trip...”

“If,” Quinn replies quietly. “That’s an ‘if’. Even so, I wanted him to join us, should be exciting when it’s only the three of us.”

Kamui rubs a part of Quinn’s ear lobe and looks up. “What’re you thinking in that head of yours?”

“Nothing. I say we let him bask in a little glory as we once did.”

“You mean you. It’s your spotlight, your territory.”

“And you’re part of it. This isn’t your first time to Hong Kong.”

“As if I harbored any love for it,” Kamui spits out, a terrible affair he had after he met up with Quinn.

Food poisoning on the first day.

“You’re still angry over that?” Quinn couldn’t help but still find it funny. He almost felt sorry for the bathroom itself.

“Fuck yeah I am. I couldn’t walk at all. And Drink your damn coffee before it gets cold.” Kamui stretches his long legs, hearing a crack of bone in each one. He returns to his original place by Quinn’s side, stealing a kiss from Quinn’s lips. “Night, babe.” A finger strays along Quinn’s neck and Kamui shuts his eyes.

Quinn couldn’t react fast enough, the pang in his heart is heavy and it sinks. Kamui’s tendency of kissing him always end up when he least expects it, a normal habit he makes as he goes. Something Quinn would have to accept if he lives long enough and figures out of this is love or borderline some weird shit. For now, he needs his right arm back and moves, lifting his hand up and grateful for the blood flow but it doesn’t help that Kamui slides down onto him like a sack of potatoes. Quinn stops, thinking Kamui will wake up but he doesn’t, so Quinn ends up hugging him close and drinks his cheap coffee.

He throws a quick glance at Julian still in his deep sleep. Eyes fluttering, Julian dreams and a part of Quinn wonders what a man like him would even fantasize about. The thought leaves as quick as a fly, the remainder of his time is spent flipping through the pages of his novel.

 

~*~

 

After they land, they take the train and a transport to the hotel they’re staying at. Throughout the trip, Quinn ends up almost falling asleep on Julian but he listens to the awe of Julian’s voice, the small amount of inhalations and Kamui’s suggestion about taking a boat tour around the harbor because who wouldn’t want to take advantage of the skylines right before their eyes.

“What do you think, Quinn?” Kamui asks but Quinn dials down, actually nuzzling his face into Julian’s arm and sleeps the entire way. “Never mind, then. I recommend not moving your arm, Jules.”

 

~*~

 

“Well shit, you weren’t kidding!” Julian steps in, looking around their room, gasping in amazement.

All of it isn’t much for Quinn and Kamui but it’s sort of comical, too. It’s only a room with two beds and a wide opened space for the television and couch, all the way in the back leads out to the veranda while to their left is the entrance to the bathroom. All the walls are a creamy vanilla shade with paintings by Vermeer. It reminds him of one of those expensive condos they have back in Cremona which doesn’t even look like it belongs in a hotel but it does. A King’s suite befitting for Julian at least.

There’s champagne in the ice bucket and glasses next to it on the table. A complementary trays of fruits and chocolates with a “Welcome” card stuck right between them. Custom bouquets of flowers set over the pillows, romantic in a way and Quinn goes along with it. The entire room feels like a golden escape.

“Dibs on this!” Kamui cries out, he lifts Julian by the waist and throws him and himself onto the closest bed near them. Quinn traces their movements, watching Kamui chucking the flowers behind his shoulder without a care, his mouth stretching upwards in the most devious of smiles. “And I mean you.”

Julian lies there stun and out of his comfort zone, never expecting a full mouth-to-mouth of Kamui taking him apart but he lets it sink in. And Quinn takes the other bed and undresses, listening to the seduction and moans, the tearing of clothes and the sheets rustling.

“Come on, ask him. I ain’t doing all the work for you.”

Hands halting over the second button of his top, Quinn turns around.

“Darling, he has a question for you.” Kamui bites into the lobe of Julian’s ear and nibbles over the curve, he heads down, teeth leaving subtle marks before he’s basking in the crook of Julian’s neck, earning an rewarding whine that sounds close to begging. Kamui lowers his hand over Julian’s chest, dipping underneath the waist of the black pants and squeezes; Julian arches against the touch and barely a word escapes from this throat.

But Quinn knows well enough this is what Kamui wants for him. That Kamui will play his part, undoing and redoing, open Julian whole as he experiences the pleasures Kamui can give in this hour. Kamui will be the one leading, guiding while Quinn watches all the way through, seeing the honesty and flushed cheeks, Julian’s arousal in Kamui’s hands and not for long, Julian spills his name, eyes solely on Quinn.

 

~*~

 

“How the hell are you still up? Did you sleep at all?” Kamui slides right beside Quinn, swallowing the gold drug and flicks the empty ampule over the rail.

The morning shines with brilliance but it’s too early for them to be fully awake at this time. Quinn finds himself looking into the distance, the mountains of forest greens are richly abundant and the sunlight cascades against the waters, breathtaking and almost surreal but there’s a somber mix to all of this.

He cards his fingers through his hair, disentangling the strands bunched together. The ease of the gentle winds brushes against his skin. Down below, tiny dots move like ants throughout the many streets and cars passing in their lanes. The thoughts in his head are jumbled but still trying to connect but disconnect, whether it’s because of his past self or another mystery he needs to solve alone.

“Who the hell knows. I feel great.” Quinn sips on his martini, already three-fourths finished. When he stops, Kamui rips the top off another ampule and pours the drug into his glass. “Oi, don’t fucking waste it.”

“Pretty sure you need it.”

“I’m not you.”

“Well that’s quite obvious. I wouldn’t want you to be me.”

Quinn downs the rest of drink, feeling slightly better and holds off on his protest. “So what’s on today’s agenda?”

“Food, I’m starving. Should we go wake him?”

“No. Let him sleep. Enjoy this with me.”

 

~*~

 

Quinn sends Minatsuki a text.

As much as they missed each other, Minatsuki sends him an update of their plans to attract Killer B’s attention.

A list of victims, their pictures and information pertaining to them.

Julian’s part.

Train schedules and their drop offs.

Moby Dick.

**Why would you need an airship for?**

**It’s a present for you.**

**You shouldn’t have!**

**I know but I did.**  
  
**Joking aside though…**

**Do I need a reason? I want it.**

**Fair enough.**

 

~*~

 

The night market is always a time for crowds swarming in for the possible deals and glam. Many of the vendors’ wares sell from clothes to jewelry, tourist-centered items to toys, even bumper stickers for your cars. It radiates with energy, music blasting from a radio box and colors of reds, browns, yellows, full of warm colors as they pass by and the scent of street food not so far from them teases their nose.

Through several sellers they passed so far, Quinn buys Julian a small jade frog as a token for good luck.

“Hey. Do I get anything?” Kamui asks, his giddiness exploding and Quinn makes a conscious effort, handing him a sticker that says “FUCK OFF.”

 

~*~

 

“What’s over here?” Julian calls the two over.

Quinn checks his watch, noting the remaining thirty minutes before they decide what to do for dinner.

“Looks like fortune telling to me,” Kamui comments, naturally waving at the gray-haired lady at the table.

“But what’s with the bird?” Julian spots the white sparrow in its cage.

“It’s a little different here. Rather than having a person deciding your future, you have the bird over there to do it for you from this set of papers,” Quinn explains, having done this experience plenty of times. He went through multiple readers in Kowloon and some have shifted his views of his future and others stayed the same, whether he’s a firm believer not, that remains unanswered.

“You like that sort of thing, huh?” Kamui comments, intrigued. “Was I part of it?”  
  
“I think I was told that a bug would come my way and I had to kill it before it spreads its disease,” Quinn scoffs and speaks to the elder in Cantonese, ignoring Kamui’s loud bark of laughter. They exchange words, a nod, and Quinn looks at Julian after. “Go ahead. Take a seat.”

“Oh. Okay.” Julian’s surprise comes out, possibly his shy side is showing than his normal nervous approach. He sits on the stool, still interested. “Go ahead, ma’am. Work your bird magic.”

“You learned the language fast, I never heard you speak anything else,” Kamui whispers to him.

“I had to in my line of work.”

“Care to teach me?” Kamui bats his eyelashes.

“You are hopeless.”

The bird comes out of its cage and picks up the divination card, pulling it up from its spot and sets it on top. It heads for its cube of treats the owner sets out before returning to its home. The elder takes the card and unfolds the paper apart while Julian stares with bright eyes.

Quinn listens to her words. “Is your cholesterol high, Julian?”

“What?!”

Kamui snickers.

“She says your health is an issue, you should cut back on the alcohol. Detox yourself.” Quinn is almost tempted to say that they’re Reggies. Of course their health isn’t like any ordinary human but no one needs to hear it from his mouth.

“I guess the champagne didn’t count…” Julian mutters, throwing an awkward glance at Kamui.

“No, it didn’t,” Quinn glares at Kamui, faulting him for a crime as he watches those two drank last night after the sex, mostly Kamui hyping Julian to get drunk, and Kamui takes a step to the side, casually looking at a mosaic-designed scarf near him. Quinn gives up, returning his attention to the lady’s word. That Julian should look forward to the days coming but his future ends in detrimental, it’s almost horrifying in her voice while she looks directly at Quinn, almost sad. It makes Julian uneasy and he had to ask.

Quinn shakes his head. “She says you shouldn’t trust those you vow loyal to. Should I be convinced you mean us?” He questions with a languid roll of his tongue.

“I… I don’t think so? No? I mean, maybe not in that sense? My brothers, maybe?”

“No?” Kamui pops in, looking ghastly hurt. “I am insulted. Hurt beyond measure. Quinn, we should leave the poor boy to the rats!”

“I would love to leave you to the rats,” Quinn motions for Julian to follow him before thanking the woman at the venue. “Don’t worry, Julian, think nothing of it. Sometimes these fortune tellers like to play jokes. You can’t trust everyone you speak to.”

“Like you?”

“Hey now. We’re Reggies, but I can’t trust Kamui if you don’t put him on a leash.”

Kamui huffs, sticking by Julian’s side. “Quinn’s into that stuff. Tying people up, in case you’re wondering. If you’re into that kind of thing.”

“Thanks?” Julian blushes.

“Anyways, ignoring Kamui’s unnecessary comment for the night and possibly the entire night until morning…”

“We’ll see about that, red.”

“I’ll take you a place I frequently visited, they make great egg tarts and cakes. You’ll love them.”

 

~*~

 

Julian takes a box of desserts to take home. No one says anything about it and another day passes.

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).
> 
> -
> 
> Moral of the story? Have fun with it.


End file.
